Waluigi
FNaW 1= Waluigi jest drugim z kolei antagonistą w Five Nights at Wario's. Wygląd Waluigi, w odróżnieniu od innych, jest niezwykle szczupły i wysoki. Wygląda tak jak w grach Mario, jednak jego ramiona są nienaturalnie długie. Jego oczy są w całości białe, jak u większości pozostałych postaci. Podczas jumpscare'a na ułamek sekundy podnosi głowę i chowa twarz w dłoniach, po czym biegnie w stronę stróża maniakalnie się śmiejąc i trzęsąc. Aktywność Demo W pierwszej wersji demo Waluigi rozpoczyna w Wejściu 1, następnie idzie do Magazynu, później do Chłodni, aby w końcu znaleźć się w wyjściu z Biura i podejść pod drzwi. W drugiej wersji demo rozpoczyna on w Wejściu 1, późnej udaje się do Maszynerii, następnie do Toalet, a w końcu do wyjścia z Biura. Pełna Wersja Waluigi rozpoczyna w Wejściu 1 (dwie pozycje), następnie udaje się do Maszynerii (dwie pozycje), później idzie do Toalet (słychać jego spowolniony śmiech) a następnie do wyjścia z Biura. Ciekawostki * W obrazku po śmierci Waluigi trzyma głowę strażnika, Richard'a McRoy'a. * W odróżnieniu od Wario, gdy Waluigi jest w wyjściu z Biura nie wydaje dźwięku otwierania drzwi. * W Nocy 6, gdy Waluigi jest w Maszynerii stoi bliżej kamery i w innej pozie. Nie wiadomo, czemu tak się dzieje. Dźwięki Dźwięk wydawany przez Waluigi'ego, podczas atakowania gracza. Waluigi w Toaletach. Ten dźwięk jest odtwarzany gdy Waluigi stoi w drzwiach. |-|FNaW 2= Waluigi pojawia się znowu, we Five Nights at Wario's 2. Wygląd Jego wygląd nie zmienił się zbynio od poprzedniej wersji gry. Jedyną zmianą jest mała ilość krwi w okolicy ust. Aktywność Waluigi zaczyna na Schodach Wejściowych, skąd przechodzi przez Maszynerię, oraz Studio, by trafić prosto do naszego Biura. By gracz przeżył, musi schować się na Zapleczu, i nie dotykać Generatora. (W przeciwnym razie Waluigi usłyszy gracza, po czym go zabije.) Dźwięki Dźwięk wydawany przez Waluigi'ego, podczas atakowania gracza. Waluigi w Studiu. |-|FNaW 3= Waluigi pojawia się znowu, we Five Nights at Wario's 3. Wygląd Jego wygląd właściwie niczym się nie zmienił. Aktywność Noc 3 (FNaW 3) * Gdy gracz ukryje się w Sypialni, on startuje z Pralni, idzie przez Hol, i ukrywa się za "kurtyną" w Sypialni. * Gdy gracz ukryje się w Salonie 2, on startuje z Pokoju Zabaw, idzie przez Sypialnię 2, Hol, i pojawia się na przeciw gracza. Aby go zatrzymać, gracz musi użyć latarki. Noc 4 (FNaW 3) * Gdy gracz ukryje się w Holu, musi zamknąć lewe drzwi, po czym słyszy kroki Waluigi'ego w Salonie 2. * Gdy gracz ukryje się w Pralni, on startuje z Toalet, idzie przez Kuchnię, oraz Salon. Gdy ten wejdzie do pokoju, gracz musi pozostać w bezruchu. * Gdy gracz ukryje się w Salonie 3, on startuje z Kuchni, idzie przez Salon, i Pralnię. Dźwięki Waluigi w Pokoju Zabaw. Waluigi na przeciwko gracza. |-|Galeria= Five Nights at Wario's 1 2015-01-08 18 22 04-Five Nights at Wario's-0.png|Waluigi i Wario w menu. Gfujfgjdgjjj.png|Waluigi w Wyjściu z Biura. B4v1ej-IEAANHQQ-0.jpg|Waluigi w Chłodni. Waluigi Magazyn.jpg|Waluigi w Magazynie. Waluigi-Entrance 1.jpg|Waluigi w Korytarzu. Waluigi-Wejscie1.png|Waluigi w Korytarzu, przybliżony do kamery. WaLuigi in the Machinery Room.jpg|Waluigi w Maszynerii. Waluigi in the Machinery (2nd position).gif|Waluigi w Maszynerii, bliżej kamery. Waluigi-.png|Waluigi w ślepym punkcie. Waluigi Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Waluigi'ego. Waluigi doing his jumpscare with Mario behind him .jpg|Waluigi robi jumpscare, gdy Mario stoi za nim. Untitled.png|Waluigi na ekranie śmierci bohatera. Five Nights at Wario's 2 FNaW2TitleScreen.PNG Entry_Staircase-Waluigi.jpg Waluigi In Machinery.PNG Waluigi 2.jpg 94365.jpg Waluioffice.png Five Nights at Wario's 3 Kategoria:FNaW Kategoria:FNaW 2 Kategoria:FNaW 3 Kategoria:Zwłoki